To date, purification and amplification of the 13 genes of interest has been completed for all 382 strains. High-quality high-throughput sequences for the amplicons have been completed for all strains; assemblies have been completed, and resequencing of problem areas and reassembly of the new sequences has been completed. Quality review has been completed and the data were released to GenBank in December 2009. Analysis of the data is being completed, including epidemiologic and phylogenetic analaysis. A manuscript based on these data is in preparation and we expect this process to be submitted for publication by the end of 2010.